Aveline Vallen/Dialogue
Aveline's dialogue contains a list of conversations she shares with her companions. Aveline and Anders *'Aveline': I hear good things about you, Anders. Not what I expected. *'Anders': For a mage, you mean. *'Aveline': I didn't say that. *'Anders': How else would you judge me? What else am I a shining example of? *'Aveline': I don't know... other Fereldans lurking in Darktown? Mage or not. *'Anders': You... have a fair point. *'Anders': So you married a templar, huh? *'Aveline': What of it? *'Anders': Are they all as dirty as they seem? *'Aveline': What? *'Anders': Did he ever ask you to play “the naughty mage and the hapless recruit?” Maybe the “secret desire demon and the upstanding knight?” *'Aveline': That's disgusting! *'Anders': I hear it's quite popular! *'Aveline': I could use your consult Anders. *'Anders': Bring it to Darktown, and I'll get you a salve or something. *'Aveline': What? No! I need to know some things about mages. *'Anders': Why? *'Aveline': I'm a guard. I'm the first person who has to deal with... trouble. *'Anders': You want help killing people like me. *'Aveline': Not every mage can be trusted. *'Anders': Nor every guard. *'Anders': Do you ever miss Ferelden? *'Aveline': Of course! It was home. I would never have left willingly. *'Aveline': But I'm not going to be my father and spend my life trying to live a memory. *'Anders': I didn't think I'd give it a second thought once I was gone. I mean, what did Ferelden ever do for me? *'Anders': But I do. I think about it. There's something here that just doesn't feel right. *'Aveline': You mean how mages are treated? *'Anders': No... I think there's not enough dog shit. *'Anders': I suppose you're just thrilled how the knight-commander's basically stepped into the viscount's seat? *'Aveline': She can't stall the process forever. It's not her place. *'Aveline': Leaving the viscount's seat empty will just tempt people to fight for it. It will cause more trouble than it prevents. *'Anders': Well. You've got a brain in there after all. *'Anders': I was convinced that headband was to keep it from falling out. *'Anders': Your husband agrees with me. *'Aveline': About what? *'Anders': He thinks the knight-commander's mad. He told me she's gone behind your back to investigate guardsmen she suspects as secret mages. *'Aveline': Even if that were true, he wouldn't tell you. *'Anders': He won't fight for her when the time comes. Would you turn against your own husband? *'Aveline': I don't know if you're lying or crazy. *'Anders': So, I never expected to be palling around with the captain of the guard. *'Aveline': we're not "pals." *'Anders': We're not? What about the time we painted each other's toenails? *'Aveline': Do you want something? *'Anders': Love, life, and liberty. What more does a man need? *'Aveline': You're in a jolly mood. *'Anders': Well, when you're here, I know you're not leading men into Darktown to arrest me. *'Aveline': You're glaring, Anders. Is there a reason or is it one of your moods? *'Anders': Your term as captain hasn't been particularly "mage friendly." *'Aveline': I've only turned a handful over to the templars. *'Anders': Every despot starts somewhere. *'Aveline': And yet I allow an abomination to whine at me! Credit where it's due. *'Aveline': So you're two people, Anders and... Justice? *'Anders': That's not strictly accurate. *'Aveline': But you are of two minds. *'Anders': Many people are. *'Aveline': Now you're the one not being accurate. *'Anders': I thought those were the rules of this game. *'Aveline': I never know who I'm talking to with you. *'Anders': Then it's fortunate it doesn't occur often. Aveline and Fenris *'Fenris': I talked with Donnic. *'Aveline': Since when do you talk with my husband? *'Fenris': He...comes to the mansion every week? We play diamondback. *'Aveline': What? Why am I not invited to these games? *'Fenris': He says you get angry when you lose. *'Aveline': I do not! All right, perhaps I do. Still, that's no reason not to tell me. *'Isabela': Perhaps he longed for less masculine companionship? *'Aveline': Shut up, whore. *'Aveline': Thank you for that tip, Fenris. *'Fenris': You caught them then? *'Aveline': Yes -- a whole nest of slave runners working out of the Undercity. *'Fenris': I imagine you imprisoned them? *'Aveline': Sadly, they never made it to prison. *'Fenris': You always know how to make me smile, Aveline. *'Aveline': Do you feel like a citizen, Fenris? *'Fenris': Excuse me? *'Aveline': You've been in Kirkwall as long as I have. Does it feel like home? *'Fenris': It feels. That itself has been a surprise. *'Aveline': I think I know what you mean. *'Fenris': I understand you're named after a famous knight? *'Aveline': Everyone always brings up the name. *'Fenris': I've not heard of Ser Aveline--is she very famous? *'Aveline': Really? They don't tell of her glorious downfall in Tevinter? *'Fenris': Not to slaves. *'Aveline': Pardon me for saying so, but thank the Maker for that. Aveline and Isabela *'Isabela': Do men find you intimidating? What about Wesley? Did he? *'Aveline': Isabela... *'Isabela': What? Too soon? *'Aveline': Too soon, too personal, too... everything coming from you! *'Isabela': Ooh, sore spot? *'Aveline': If you don't shut up, I'll give you a sore spot *'Aveline': So, Isabela. You're a captain? *'Isabela': That's right, big girl. What of it? *'Aveline': I don't remember your name on any registries. Every ship that docks has to declare. *'Isabela': I never docked, and you're no port authority. *'Aveline': And you... are no merchant. *'Isabela': Ooh... scrutiny. *'Aveline': I had trouble with another of your women, Isabela. She stole from a... distracted client. You're lucky she wasn't jailed. *'Isabela': My women? I am but a shepherd. And what free enterprise are you oppressing now? *'Aveline': Theft is not enterprise. *'Isabela': Opportunities insufficiently guarded. Victimless crimes. *'Aveline': Except for all the victims. *'Isabela': Details. Victimless details. *'Isabela': You have such pretty hair. What a lovely color. *'Aveline': Other children used to laugh at me for having ginger hair. *'Isabela': Really? Aww. I bet you were cute. Did you have pigtails? *'Aveline': Sometimes. *'Isabela': How precious! Little Aveline, running around the village with her flaming orange pigtails streaming behind her... *'Isabela': ... and little boys all scattering and screaming for mercy as she approached. *'Aveline': Shut up, whore. *'Isabela': Well. "Captain." Can I call you captain? You can call me captain. *'Aveline': I won't be doing that. *'Isabela': Neither will I. Because you're a guard captain. No real authority. Not like on a ship. *'Aveline': Well, you would know about having a large number of men under you. *'Isabela': You've been waiting to use that one. Did you practice? *'Aveline': Shut up. (After The Way It Should Be) (The following two dialogues are just vague impressions, will need an update with exact wording) *'Aveline': How come you are always so successful with men? *'Isabela': If you cast your net wide enough you always catch something. *'Aveline': (Laughs) At least you are admitting it. *'Isabela': Trust me, I have heard "Go away pirate hag" more than I would like to count. *'Aveline': How can you bear that? *'Isabela': Well, they don't know me, I'' know me. *'Aveline': You were right. *'Isabela': About? *'Aveline': About knowing yourself. *'Aveline': As a captain, I see myself loyal and strong, and I don't look that bad when naked. *'Isabela': So, what would you say when I tell you that you are a mannish, awkward, ball-crushing do-gooder? *'Aveline': Shut up, whore. *'Isabela': That's my girl. *'Isabela': And then he says...he says, "I swear I had two when I came in here." *'Aveline': You are horrible. Every inch. *'Isabela': Hawke. *'Aveline': She's not so bad. Except when she is. *'Isabela': How's marriage been treating you, big girl? *'Aveline': It's been good. No, great. I'd forgotten what it was like to- *'Isabela': Be flipped ass-over-tits and hammered like a bent nail? *'Aveline': To. Be. Loved. *'Isabela': Oh. Right. Of course. *'Aveline': Not that I'm complaining about the other thing. (After completing the quest The Long Road (quest) and she got together with guardsmen Donnic Hendyr) *'Isabela': So, how good is Donnic? Is he cocksure? *'Aveline': (Sighs) Just... get it out of your system. *'Isabela': Did he curl your toes? *'Isabela': Pudding your peach? *'Isabela': Dampen your Divine? *'Isabela': Kaddis your Kate? *'Isabela': Praise your Maker? *'Isabela': Explore your Deep Roads? *'Isabela': Gray your Warden? *'Isabela': How about "satisfy a demand of your Qun." *'Aveline': Yes, all right? He is an incredibly proficient lover. Happy? *'Isabela': Well that's rather personal, don't you think? *'Aveline': I know you have to be prepared for the random phallus, but for your own safety, please shut your mouth! *'Isabela': So, Donnic was in the Rose. *'Aveline': He was not! *'Isabela': Easy, big girl. He wasn't shopping for himself. You're luckyto have a man who wants to please you. *'Isabela': But, maybe you could indulge him more. Are there areas of itimacy you haven't explored? *'Aveline': Why? Why do you give me these doubts? *'Isabela': Aveline. If you shove your thumb up his ass, I win. *'Anders': Just... no. Aveline and Merrill *'Merrill': You must really like the Hawke family. *'Aveline': Why do you say that? *'Merrill': You came all the way from Lothering with them, no? And they're not even your clan! *'Aveline': Humans don't have clans, Merrill. *'Merrill': Exactly. You didn't even have a Keeper to make you get along! *'Aveline': So the Keeper tells you to behave, or she'll turn the aravel around? *'Merrill': Sometimes she also tells us to stop pulling hair. *'Aveline': You're incredibly talented, Merrill. I can see you are meant for great things. *'Merrill': Thank you! *'Aveline': But, you're stupid. *'Merrill': I'm sorry, what? *'Aveline': Don't you think it would be better to work on where you are now instead of recreating old glory? *'Merrill': No, no that's kind of the opposite of what I've been saying. I'm the stupid one? Whatever. ''(In Act III, if Hawke is romancing Merrill) *'Aveline': I didn't expect you to stick around for this mess Merrill, this is nothing to do with your elves. *'Merrill': I love Hawke, I wouldn't go anywhere. *'Aveline': But it's not your fight. *'Merrill': I love Hawke. *'Aveline': You said that. *'Merrill': I say it a lot. It makes things clearer, takes away doubt when everything is crazy and people are dying. *'Aveline': I understand. *'Merrill': Oh, good. Someone should. *'Merrill': I'd like to know more about being a guard, Aveline. *'Aveline': I don't think that's the job for you. *'Merrill': I know, but it might help me not get caught. *'Aveline': You probably shouldn't have said that part. *'Merrill': Why? *'Aveline': Just... never mind. *'Merrill': Did Lothering have an alienage? *'Aveline': It wasn't a big enough village to have a wall around it, let alone a place for elves. *'Merrill': Where did the elves live, then? *'Aveline': Stables and outbuildings, mostly. *'Merrill': I think I like alienages better. *'Merrill': Why don't you arrest us, Aveline? *'Aveline': What? *'Merrill': We break the law, I'm pretty sure. There are laws for almost everything. You're not a bad guard, are you? *'Aveline': No! *'Merrill': That's good. Is it because you're fond of Hawke? I kind of am. *'Aveline': How very nice for you. Keep it to yourself. *'Merrill': I'd rather keep it with her. Aveline and Sebastian *'Aveline': So you’re a prince, are you? *'Sebastian': That is apparently true. *'Aveline': There’s doubt? *'Sebastian': I have accepted the burden, that’s all that matters. Why do you ask, guard captain? *'Aveline': The entitled types are always trouble. *'Sebastian': In that case, I’m glad I don’t count myself as one. *'Aveline': They never do. *'Sebastian': I understand you are of noble birth. *'Aveline': My father was a chevalier. He had to flee Orlais when his patron was murdered. *'Sebastian': I’m sorry. *'Aveline': I wouldn’t have been suited for the life of an Orlesian noblewoman anyway. *'Sebastian': But surely you wish it could have been different? To be a lady of Orlais and not a guardsman? *'Aveline': Not for one moment! I’d rather kill a bandit and save a merchant’s family than know the correct dance steps and which rouge is in fashion. Aveline and Varric *'Varric': A Fereldan in the guard, what will they think of next? *'Aveline': You have a problem with that? *'Varric': Me? My family's not native either. Just surprised, lot of old prejudice in the guard. *'Aveline': I'll give them plenty of reason to change their minds. *'Varric': You know, it's possible they're just scared shitless of you. That's my theory anyway. *'Varric': So, what do you do, Aveline? *'Aveline': You know I'm a guard. Why are you asking? *'Varric': I mean in your off-duty hours. You've heard of it, I hope. *'Aveline': These are my off-duty hours. *'Varric': And the trend of you scaring the piss out of me continues. *'Aveline': Maybe I should put you to use Varric. Have you pen some warnings for the lawless. *'Varric': Whose that for? Are most criminals big readers? Seems like pacifying the nobles. *'Aveline': Pictures then. It was just a suggestion. *'Varric': Well how about a giant sign that just says "Don't". You could hit people with it. *'Aveline': Thank you. I get the point. *'Aveline': Do you do anything, Varric? *'Varric': Am I the next stop in your career examinations? Joy of joys. *'Aveline': You watch and you talk. Is that it? *'Varric': You are dismissing hallmarks of both the utterly ineffectual and the incredibly dangerous. *'Aveline': I don't know what you mean. *'Varric': It means coins flow when I talk and when I shut up. It's like if you were told to guard or unguard. *'Aveline': That makes no sense. *'Varric': Good. Act 2 *'Aveline': Blondie, Sunshine, Daisy, Rivaini... What am I? *'Varric': Beg your pardon? *'Aveline': You don't call anyone by name except for me. Where's my nickname? *'Varric': That's not true. There's Hawke. And Bianca. *'Aveline': 'Hawke' is a family name and Bianca is a crossbow. Don't change the subject. *'Varric': Haven't thought of a good one yet. What do you think of 'Red'? *'Aveline': Too common. *'Varric': Well, when you think of one, let me know. *'Aveline': You know the Tethras family businesses are registered in your cousin Elmand's name? *'Varric': You don't say? *'Aveline': But I can't find any record of you having a cousin Elmand. *'Varric': I'll introduce you some time. He's a little on the shy side. *'Aveline': Varric. He's imaginary. *'Varric': Which makes him a much better head of the household than I am. He never misses the Merchants Guild meetings, for one. *'Aveline': You, Varric, have a very large mouth. *'Varric': And here I've always looked up to you. What is it now? *'Aveline': There were fistfights in the barracks over who is the model for your guard serial. *'Varric': Hard in Hightown. Riveting stuff. Everyone loves a dirty guard on the edge. *'Aveline': Varric. *'Varric': Fine. I'll start his big finish. Three chapters until Donnen Brennicovick retires and opens a tavern on the coast. *'Varric': I sure hope he makes it. He's getting too old for this shit. *'Aveline': You are very close to losing your printing blocks, Varric. *'Varric': Once more I am falsely accused of whatever it is that I am accused of. Falsely. *'Aveline': Someone swapped the text of my recruitment poster with some filth from the Blooming Rose. *'Varric': That does sound pretty good. *'Aveline': Sure, fill barracks with whores. But you've also filled the Rose with guards. *'Varric': It's true what they say. The best comedy comes from tragedy. Act 3 *'Aveline': Why are you still here, Varric? *'Varric': Starkhaven's too pretentious for me and Cumberland's too boring. *'Aveline': You always say you hate commitment, but here you are, six years later, still at Hawke's side. *'Varric': Aveline, I thought you'd have noticed by now: I lie a lot. *'Aveline': Strange, I always thought I'd wind up arresting you some day. *'Varric': If I ever decide to get caught, Aveline, you'll be the guard I let catch me. *'Aveline': "Let catch you"? *'Varric': "Decide to get caught" didn't trip you though. Good to know! *'Aveline': You're too quiet, Varric. *'Varric': I'm thinking of switching to romances. Nothing? Not even a foreboding frown? *'Aveline': I am content. Write what you will. *'Varric': Well that certainly takes the fun out of it. Contentment in the barracks? Who'll pay to hear that shit? *'Aveline': Then I should have thought of it years ago. *'Aveline': How are you at finales, Varric? *'Varric': I intend to get some practical experience pretty soon. *'Aveline': Make it a good one, will you? *'Varric': For you, madam, endless sunsets and roses. *'Aveline': Varric. *'Varric': And the swift hand of the law sweeping all aside. I thought that went unsaid. Category:Dialogue